Tea Party
by Daena Fuegoscuro
Summary: Una pequeña historia que relata qué hicieron Kanon y Shion al mismo tiempo que los demás caballeros dorados peleaban en las tierras heladas de Asgard. Tomaron té, mientras, impacientes, no perdían pista de nada de lo que sucedía a sus compañeros.
Pintó escribir este fic. Uno más que se puede agregar a la lista de los que no son gays. ¿Cuántos voy? ¿Dos quizá? En fin. Nació cuando miraba Soul of Gold con amigos y tuve la idea de qué hacían Kanon y Shion mientras no salían. Tea Party, chicos.

 **Saint Seiya** y todos sus derivados no me pertenecen, son de Masami, Toei, etc.

* * *

Aquel lugar no era ninguno parecido a la Tierra. Estaban muertos, en definitiva, pero todo se sentía demasiado nítido para creerlo completamente. Quizá sería el agradable ambiente que se cernía alrededor, formando un paisaje encantador que daba la sensación de estar flotando en una nube. La pesadez causada por las ataduras de estar vivo desparecieron, volviendo ese instante una representación onírica del cielo imaginada por un hombre cualquiera.

Ese no era el cielo, al instante se dijo. Tampoco se sentía como el infierno, pero sí era algo parecido a los campos elíseos. Al menos eso creyó. Incluso existía la posibilidad de que se tratara de una ilusión, pero dudaba que fuera así. De cualquier forma, él aún recordaba quién era, quién había sido y quiénes lo acompañaban; por más de que estuviera muerto.

Sólo permaneció sentado en aquella silla blanca, frente a la mesa del mismo color. Parecían accesorios de jardín sacados de una casa perdida en otra época. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, le resultó increíblemente cómoda, mucho más que el trono que ocupó por doscientos años.

—¿Seguiremos aquí por mucho tiempo más? —La pregunta, un tanto fuera de lugar y expresada de mala forma, provino de la persona sentada enfrente suyo.

—No fue nuestro turno de pelear —contestó Shion con tranquilidad, observando las tazas, tetera y demás accesorios de té dispuestos en la mesa, sin estar seguro de cómo llegaron ahí—. Se paciente y aguarda, pronto regresarán, Kanon.

Un resoplido se escuchó proveniente de aquel muchacho. No se sentía lo suficientemente conforme con esa respuesta ni con esperar en ese extraño lugar.

—No es justo —se quejó, apoyando un codo sobre la mesa y recargando la cara en su mano—. ¿Por qué Saga pudo ir y yo no?

Shion alzó levemente las cejas y una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

—¿Tenías deseos de ir a pelear en Asgard? —preguntó casi con burla y no recibió respuesta, sólo vio al joven frente a él rodar los ojos con fastidio—. Quizás era necesario que Saga redimiera un par de culpas más junto a sus compañeros o que pidiera algunas disculpas que quedaron inconclusas.

Kanon casqueó la lengua, inconforme con esa idea, a la cual veía mucho sentido de todas formas.

—No es justo —repitió—. Saga me encierra en la prisión y hace todo un desastre, pero soy yo el que se tiene que quedar a tomar el té.

—No tienes que decírmelo a mí —interrumpió Shion—. Él me mató.

—Creí que había dicho que se cayó por las escaleras.

El Patriarca lo miró sin creerse lo que escuchaba y Kanon soltó una carcajada al instante. Suavizó un poco sus facciones y tomó la tetera en la mesa.

—¿Más té? —ofreció. Kanon, sintiéndose un poco más distendido, asintió acercando la taza. Sabía delicioso, incluso sin la necesidad de azúcar o alguna otra cosa.

No sería mucho tiempo el que esperaría, aunque el menor de los gemelos era muy impaciente y aún no superaba el hecho de haberse quedado. Shion también había sentido esa carga, pero la aceptaba. No era su lucha esta, por más que fuera difícil de decir.

—El viejo de Libra sí fue —continuó diciendo Kanon—, aunque ahora ya no es tan viejo.

Esta vez, el turno de hacer una mueca con desgano fue de Shion.

—No me extrañaría que se ponga a hacer alguna tontería, después de todo solía ser así —Recordó un par de cosas de su juventud, las cuales le provocaban cierta nostalgia—. Sabrá cómo guiarlos, estoy seguro.

—¿Y si se va de farra en lugar de eso?

—Lo apuñalo con las armas de Libra —contestó con tranquilidad tomando otro sorbo de té— y espero que no se le ocurra llevar a Mu por ese camino, no se lo perdonaría.

—Problemas de paternidad —bromeó Kanon, pero a Shion no le causó ninguna gracia—. Como sea, sólo espero que el idiota de Saga no lo arruine y _tire a alguien más por las escaleras_.

—Mientras sea aquel que tienen que derrotar, no veo el problema.

Kanon se pasó la mano por su el cabello y jugó con la taza frente a él, para luego observar al Patriarca que seguía con el semblante tranquilo que siempre portaba, sólo que ahora más joven.

—¿Pero por qué nosotros no pudimos ir y tenemos que seguir esperando aquí, viendo todo lo que pasa? Que, por cierto, es horrible. Mire no más a Camus, ¿qué demonios le pasa?

—Ahí debo darte la razón, ese muchacho está irreconocible. Hasta despreció a su mejor amigo —Shion suspiró negando con la cabeza. Al menos Mu estaba haciendo las cosas bien y la mayoría también—. No intentes entender, Kanon —prosiguió para responderle—. Hay fuerzas poderosas que incluso los caballeros de Athena o yo, que fui Patriarca por más de dos siglos, no somos capaces de explicar.

Eso le dejaba demasiado inconforme, pero no mencionó nada. Sabía que Shion estaba en lo cierto, pero la frustración no dejaba de invadirle. Debía resignarse a permanecer ahí hasta que su hermano y los demás volvieran. Rezar y esperar. Rogando que las batallas que estaban siendo libradas acabaran de la mejor forma, pero no podía imaginarse un desenlace diferente porque eran Saga y sus compañeros los que peleaban. Saldrían victoriosos sea como sea. Desde donde estaba velarían por ellos, ya no podían estar presentes.

—Yo le sirvo, Patriarca —se adelantó Kanon y tomó la tetera, antes de que Shion lo hiciera. Quien agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza— y si alguna vez se lo dijeron, quiero aclararle que nunca fue mi idea eso de matarlo y apoderarnos del Santuario. Siempre fue Saga con sus ideas locas.

Shion ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos en una mueca incrédula. Se estiró lo suficiente para darle un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza, como si aquel joven fuera un niño al cual corregir.

—Las mentiras después de la muerte no sirven de nada, Kanon —habló con firmeza y rectitud— y ni en vida podrías haberme engañado.

Un pequeño puchero se formó en los labios del menor de los géminis, junto con un "Saga lo hizo", lo que logró sacar la peor de las caras de Shion.

—Sirve el té y fíjate que tu hermano va a pelear con alguien.

Eso fue suficiente para que Kanon se callara y prestara atención a lo que sucedía en Asgard. Sería difícil convivir juntos ese rato que les quedaba, pero no sería mucho más y el té aún parecía no querer acabarse. Quizá no lo haría jamás, al menos hasta que los otros volviesen.

* * *

Es un fanfic bebé este. Obvio que la fuerza de la que habla Shion es Toei y no sé dónde veían SoG, en algún plasma por ahí(?

Se lo voy a dedicar a Annie de Odair, que ella me hizo un re lindo fanfic de Milo y ahora yo le regalo este. No iba a hacerle algo así, pero como le comenté la idea y le gustó, aquí está. Así que espero que te haya gustado y no me tires a los tres meses(?) Nah, en serio. Nos hicimos muy amigas, sos un re amor y no me salen los discursos gays lindos comos los tuyos, pero espero que te haya gustado Camusín azulcito.

Bueno, volveré a mi vida gay. Besitos y muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
